


Where She'd Rather Be

by lorir_writes



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: In desperate times, Samantha knows exactly where she belongs.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 2





	Where She'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece contains sensitive subjects (grief, mention of death) which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.

  
Moonlight illuminates the room while Jax stares at the ceiling in silence. He has been like this for hours. Or was it minutes? He doesn’t know. And honestly, he couldn’t care less.

Though vampires don’t feel the need to sleep like humans, he knows he wouldn’t feel so physically and emotionally drained if he could have a good night of sleep. Yet, sleeping is the one thing he hasn’t done since he arrived in Tokyo.

A million thoughts creep into his mind. He couldn’t help but imagine alternatives, different scenarios, and ways in which he could save his Maker. But at this point, that wasn’t much to do but face the facts. Takeshi is nothing but ashes now.

Tears begin to pool in his eyes once again when a soft knock startles him.

_“Jax?”_

His eyes dart to the door at the sound of her voice. He sits up and stares at it.

_“I… I’m just checking in. You know… To see if you need something. You don’t have to open the door. I’ll sleep at Lily’s room tonight. See you tomorrow.”_

As Jax hears her stepping away from the door, he brushes his tears away with both hands and gets out of the bed. He may have stated he wanted to be alone before. But there’s something about her and how she makes him feel that pulls him to her like a magnet. Rushing to the door, he opens it and calls. “Sam!”

She stops in her tracks and turns to him. Her bottom lip quivers, her eyes glisten as they start to well up. She looks so tired, so sullen. Without a second thought, she runs back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m so so sorry…” She croaks. Her voice is a mere whisper.

He buries his head on the crook of her neck and inhales the sweet and spicy scent coming from her hair. A sudden rush of mixed emotions takes over his body and he sobs, holding her tight.

In response, Samantha kisses his cheek and then leads him back to his room.

Jax’s eyes flutter open while soft hands run through his hair. It takes a minute for him to process everything that happened the night before, but eventually, it all comes back. Despair, a deep feeling of hatred, the need for vengeance, and then, the pain.

“Hi,” she says softly.

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Numb…” He looks away as if lost in thought. “When I saw him at the airport, I was mad. I mourned him for years and he was alive all this time. I was so mad at him I didn’t even try talking to him. I didn’t think I’d lose him again.”

“I can only imagine what you’re going through right now. We barely had time to take a breather.” Samantha ponders, placing a hand on one side of his face. “But if there’s one thing I’m sure is that he loved you. Don’t forget that you mourned him before and you’re mourning him now because he did everything in his power to protect you. He always put you first, like a good father would do for his son.”

Jax takes a deep breath as Samantha intertwined her fingers with his.

“You honored him all these years and I believe you should keep doing it. I’m sure he’d be proud of you,” she said before lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it.

“I will.” Jax nods. “Thank you for being here, Sam.”

“Of course. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Bloodbound Appreciation Week


End file.
